Shortworking Trip Services
Bus operators will withdraw SWTs when they are no longer needed. Usually, there are no press releases and the service will cease to operate. Information regarding the SWT will be removed from company websites and from enroute bus stops. Some of the bus stops indicated may have been renamed, but their general location remains the same. On rare occasions, ‘withdrawn’ SWTs (which actually slip into oblivion) may make a comeback. Such was the case of SBS Service 170A which disappeared in the early 2000s, only to reappear in 2014. List of withdrawn SWTs (not exhaustive) *2A: Changi Village Terminal → New Upper Changi Road (Bedok Stn) *23A: Tampines Interchange → Temasek Polytechnic *25A: Ang Mo Kio Interchange → Kim Chuan Depot *43A: Buangkok Green (Blk 565) → Serangoon NEX *67C: Tampines Blk 119 → Geylang Road (Blk 14 Mkt/FC) *69A: Bedok → Tampines Avenue 1 (Temasek Poly) *77A: Bukit Batok → Toh Tuck Road (Goodluck Garden) *82A: Serangoon → Punggol Central (previously it terminated at Punggol Road Blk 231, where it is meant for drop-off) *83A: Punggol → Sengkang Interchange *85A: Sengkang Blk 119B → Kovan Hub (Withdrawn due to the NEL Rationalisation) *85B: Sengkang Blk 119B → Sim Lim Square (Withdrawn due to the NEL Rationalisation) *91A: Commonwealth MRT Station → Ayer Rajah Crescent (Ayer Rajah Bus Pk) *95A: North Buona Vista Road (Opp Buona Vista Stn) → Lower Kent Ridge Road (NUH) *95C: North Buona Vista Road (Opp Buona Vista Stn) → Lower Kent Ridge Road (Opp Staff Club) *95D: Kent Ridge Terminal → Holland Village *97A: Jurong East Blk 117 → The Esplanade *97B: Jurong East Blk 117 → VivoCity *98A: Jurong East Interchange ↺ Corporation Road *106A (1stGen): Bukit View Secondary School → Singapore Polytechnic (Withdrawn in 11 January 2009) *106A (2ndGen): The Sail @ Marina Bay → Marina Bay Sands via Bayfront Avenue (Withdrawn when the CCL Opened) *123A: Bt Purmei Road (Opp Blk 109) → Tiong Bahru Road (Tiong Bahru Plaza) – 1 *123B: Tiong Bahru Road (Opp Tiong Bahru Plaza) → Bukit Purmei Avenue – 3 *124A: St Michael’s Terminal → Telok Blangah Drive (Blk 50) – 4 *133A: Chong Boon Secondary School → The Esplanade *147A: Hougang Blk 607 → 88 Medway Drive (Withdrawn due to NEL Rationalisation) *183A: Commonwealth Avenue West (Clementi Stn) ↺ Science Park Road *184A: Bukit Panjang Interchange → Clementi Road (Opp Ngee Ann Poly) *187A: Boon Lay Interchange → Bukit Batok Central (Blk 628) *188A: Choa Chu Kang Interchange → ITE College West *400A: Marina Bay Station - Marina Mall – Ad-hoc *402A: ??? *502B: Jurong West Ave 1 (Blk 538) ↔ Marina Centre *518B: Tampines Avenue 7 (Blk 370) ↔ Marina Centre *854A: Yishun Interchange → Yio Chu Kang Road (Opp Sunrise Villa) *859A: Sembawang Interchange → Sembawang Vista (Opp Blk 315) *964A: Woodlands Regional Interchange → Woodlands Link (Opp Blk 22) History of Shortworking Trips *10 Jan 2005: Shortworking trip 31A was introduced. *20 Jun 2015: Shortworking trip 195B was introduced, from Tiong Bahru MRT Station to Depot Road (Central Manpower Base).